


Refresher

by clipper782



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Hypothetical Hot Young Clone Palpatine, If you want it to be TROS Palpatine or prequels Palpatine I'm not gonna stop you, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Not so in character fluff tbh, Palpatine is a bratty sub, Plagueis doesn't have his transpirator, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-RotJ, Pre-Sequel trilogy, Safeword Use, Sith Love Confessions, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Sidious needs to learn what he should already know. Which makes a perfect scene to test out his new body.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Refresher

He came to slowly. When was the last time he'd woken up forgetting where he was or what he'd been doing? Not since after Endor... He felt a trill of something in his veins that might have been fear, or might have been the remnants of whatever he'd been injected with. He didn't know. He couldn't feel the force at all, the suppressors on his wrists more than doing their duty, even on a powerful Sith Lord such as himself. Should that be shameful? He tried to tug at the metal. There was no shock or anything of the sort (imagine him being cowed by a _shock_ ), but they certainly didn't budge. If anything they clasped even tighter to his skin. And yes, that feeling rising in his chest and into his throat... that was definitely fear.

“You know, Sidious, after your _betrayal_ , and such a harsh betrayal it was, you should count yourself lucky I haven't snuffed out the last pathetic inkling of life you have left.”

Plagueis. Of course it was. Who else would it be? No one else even knew... He shuddered, if only slightly, he knew the other man would notice it. No one else would come here. No one else would think to help him, not that he'd needed them to, not that anyone _could_...

“What do you want then?” His voice was hoarse, though his body was new. Had he been screaming? He couldn't remember. It felt so foggy in his memory. Of course he'd injected him with something, damn _scientist_...

Plagueis smiled at him with a look that could almost be called kind, but to do so would be a grave insult. “It isn't what I _want_ , Sidious, it is what you _need_. Certainly you haven't done quite as well as you'd hoped, out on your own.”

He felt his face heat in an instant. He'd thought he'd left behind any feelings of shame, but there it was, as familiar a sensation as it ever had been. “Endor was a mistake, a miscalculation, nothing that will be _repeated_ \--”

“A mistake? Do you really think you managed to lose an entire Empire because of one mistake? Because of _Endor_?” He scoffed, “I didn't think I trained you to be such an idiot.”

He tried to lunge at the older man, but found himself more or less locked in place. By the Force? The suppressors were keeping him from sensing... What was he supposed to do with all the rage he had inside if he didn't have the Force? It _burned_. Oh how it burned...

“I suppose it is my mistake.” A look of false contrition that only made his rage build. “I really should have trained you better. But you really should have done a better job of listening to me... But never mind the past now. I suppose I'll just have to teach you a lesson on where you belong.”

Palpatine snarled, pushing against the Force being exerted on his new, oddly fragile, 'clone' body, “And what's that? Serving you, My _Master_?” Not his Master anymore, he couldn't be, and yet here he was. As much as he hated it, there didn't seem to be much of a choice. He'd been bested this time. Frustration escaped him in the form of a short, growling, exclamation, but nothing else.

“Oh no, oh no...” His Master's face seemed to soften from contrite to unreadable, and with no grasp on the Force... “I've told you before I don't want a Servant... Your place is with me, by my side, as my place is by yours. You've more than completed your apprenticeship.” His head rocked thoughtfully. “Though a refresher course may be necessary at this point... We're already partners, whether you've accepted it or not.”

Definitely not. But what was the alternative? Vader had betrayed him, of course, but he'd betrayed the Sith as well, returning to the Light for his haphazard Jedi son. A miscalculation... A miscalculation... But Plagueis said it was more than that. It couldn't hurt to hear him out, except he'd never admit that. As if he had a choice in the matter anyway.

“I don't need you.” He spat.

“You do. You do. I'm the reason you're alive. If not for me you would be dead. No. If not for me you would be nothing.” He rocked his head again. “And also probably dead. If that isn't 'need', dear Sidious then what is?”

“Kill me then. Or do you need me as well?”

Plagueis sighed, like there was something obvious he just wasn't getting. Like there was some sort of equation his brain just couldn't understand. Maybe if he'd had a better teacher... “I never said I didn't, did I? Of course I need you, that's why I'm here. That's why you're here.”

His hand came finally, finally, to rest on his shoulder. Had Palpatine even noticed him move? He hadn't been so close before, had he? The hand moved up to cup his face and he pressed into the touch. When was the last time he'd been touched? And this body... Had it ever been? He fought the urge to close his eyes against the touch though. Even if he was completely unable to defend himself already, closing his eyes was just a bit too vulnerable. A step too far.

“You want to be with me, don't you, Sidious?” How was his voice so soft? He was supposed to be cold and uncaring... Maybe he should have gone for the harsh betrayal sooner if... But no. He didn't _want_ this. None of it.

“No.” He protested, trying to pull away, but being held in place. “I hate you.”

“Of course you do. You're a Sith. Hate is in your soul, just as it is in mine. As is passion.” The Muun's long fingers carded through his hair. “And love--”

“I do not,” he spat out, “ _love_ you.”

“We're partners.” The other replied simply, unaffected by the outburst, as was usual for him. “It is as intrinsic to you as anything else, whether or not you want to admit it yet.”

“Its not--” He was cut off by the Muun's lips on his own, cold and harsh, unlike his honeyed words. His other hand was on his chest, pushing him back against something, a wall? A door. His own hand had moved away, brushing against the knob for the door. If he could open it, could he get away? He could try...

Plagueis's hand snapped to his wrist, right above the suppressor bracelets. “Are you trying to hide in the closet, Sidious?” Palpatine frowned. A closet wasn't much of an escape. At least he could better deal with mocking from his Master than tender declarations of affection. It wasn't like he was a dumb kid anymore, despite his new body suggesting somewhat to the contrary.

“Anything to get away from you.”

“Tch, so rude. You haven't even thanked me for saving your life yet.”

Palpatine only glared at his expectant stare, causing the other to sigh and move his hand from his wrist to his neck. Not tightly, not even using the force, but it was a warning, a threat, a _promise_. “Say it.”

He, of course, said nothing, feeling his Mas-- Plagueis press down, into the sides of his neck. Not violent, just firm. His words were firm as well. “Say it.”

Palpatine swallowed against the grip. Why were the Muun's hands so big? A human wouldn't be able to hold him like this... He decided to hold the stare and still say nothing.

The pressure increased, maybe even with the force, but nothing like he was used to, not the violent, damaging assault of a true fight, but tight, dizzying, sore... His body pushed forward against his own conscious wishes, seeking contact, seeking _Plagueis_... _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

But there was nothing to be done for it. “Say it.”

“Thank you, Master.” Since when did he sound so breathy? This was the fault of the new body, it had to have been, he'd never lost control like this before. At least, not so quickly.

Plagueis's hand might not have been crushing on his throat, but his lips certainly were when he descended back onto him, this time pushing him, full body against the wall. Door. Closet. The Muun's body lined up against his all wrong, he was far too tall, but it was so familiar a sensation. He suspected after all this time he wouldn't know what to do if he were kissing some properly proportioned human. He'd probably have to push them away. Wouldn't feel right.

“Did Skywalker do this to you?” Huh? Skywalker? Why was he bringing up...?

“Vader was _my_ apprentice.” He replied with a frown. Why was he interrupting... Not that this was something he wanted... He should welcome the interruption...

“How old fashioned. My mistake. Did you ever do this to Skywalker?” The question made something inside him that he didn't know how to identify burn painfully, again with no outlet.

“No.” He said firmly. “I don't want to talk about _Skywalker_.”

“Really? He was the one--”

“Coruscant to Skywalker. I don't want to talk about Skywalker.”

“My mistake. Would you like me to continue?” Plagueis's fingers skittered lightly down his sides, making him shudder. And had he already undone the outside of his robes? How had he? Oh yes, the Force. Right.

Palpatine gave him the most defiant stare he could, slid a hand into the top of Plagueis's own robe, letting his head fall to the side slightly, wondering if he should bite his lip to complete the image. “ _No._ ”

*

Plagueis met Sidious's stare with an amused, detached sort of affection. “I see.” In another instant he had finally parted the rest of his former apprentice's robes. “But you must have missed me so much.” He added dryly. He hovered over the younger man, quite a bit younger now with the new body, giving the slight illusion that he'd traveled back in time, but for the increase in his apprentice's stubborn disobedience. Actually, that was still much the same, if he was being honest.

He really was a delectable little morsel. Though humans did all look a little strange, different at least, and unlike the likely assessment of a fellow human, Plagueis's own assessment of his apprentice-partner's attractiveness didn't much change from one body to the next as it were. Looking younger did make him look more vulnerable though, more in need of his Master's guidance and protection. 

Maybe it was nice to pretend like that were somehow still the case. 

Sidious pulled away, again, and Plagueis followed him until had him where he was before he'd had to get rid of the robes which were quite the opposite of conducive to his plans. Of course, he realized, his own were much the same. As he moved back slightly to shrug them off, after making the necessary adjustments with the force, Sidious kicked him in the shin (Like a child!) and shoved past him to dart for the door. An ill-conceived plan on Sidious's part, as he quickly caught him around the middle and pulled him against him, chest to back. He could feel the younger man seething as he reached around is front to remove the robes altogether. It was intoxicating. Arousing.

“Do you think I'll be less likely to escape if you strip me completely, _Master_?” The snide remark was pleasing to his auditory receptacles. He'd missed this, he wouldn't deny it.

“Yes. I do.” Sidious seemed to have nothing to say to that. Unfortunate. It was better when he talked. At least when the alternative was him being alone with his thoughts. Sidious was not one to be left alone with his thoughts. That was a dangerous proposition. Which would be fine, if it didn't involve him. “Am I wrong?” He prodded further.

“There's nobody here.”

“You're right, of course. Only me. And only I have the codes to leave. So there's really not much point in trying to escape, is there?” Of course that wasn't exactly true. There wasn't much point in escaping, but there was definitely a point in trying to escape.

It made the game more fun. 

“Will you 'let me go' then? When you're through with me?” The former apprentice's voice was sounding heady as Plagueis pulled his robes down over his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees as he did so to cut off the obvious escape attempt.

“Oh, _child_ ,” Sidious bristled underneath him, perhaps shuddering at his own cold hands on the human's own newly bared skin. “I'd never dream of being through with you.”

Sidious growled like a trapped animal, and he had to catch him around the head before he snapped at him. The force suppressors certainly were turning out to be a most pertinent choice for this. Sidious would enjoy them too, soon enough. 

He held Sidious down, against the floor, tense, ready to bolt at the slightest opportunity. No opportunity was given. He shushed the human calmly, carding his fingers through his hair, once again the blazing red that matched well his fiery spirit. Sidious refused to lose any of his body's tenseness but he allowed himself to be subdued, more or less, for the time being. 

Letting off only slightly to pull his own robes over his shoulders, finally managing at least that, he anticipated a strike back from Sidious. But such a strike never came. Either Sidious knew he had already figured out to anticipate it or he had grown tired of that game for now. Either way, he could count that as a win. For both of them.

Sidious instead twisted around and assisted him in disrobing. “You're going so slow, _Master_ I thought you were rejuvenated? And _you_ can still use the force.” 

Defiant, mouthy, ungrateful little brat. How had he ever spent a single day apart from this human? Nothing good had ever come from being parted.

“ _I'm_ perfectly fine with slow, Sidious. In fact, watching you agonize over such for hours on end would be almost as enjoyable as any eventual copulation itself.”

Sidious groaned in annoyance. “I am _not_ in the mood.”

“I'm not sure you are in much of a position to decide that, my apprentice.”

“Oh, so it's all 'we're partners', until it's convenient for you to play the 'Master and Apprentice' card again, huh?” He was pulling away. Again. Despite his own earlier words about pacing, he did not much want to be led in circles by Sidious all day.

He pulled Sidious tighter to himself, twisting him back so the human was back to facing the floor. He nuzzled into his smaller form. Like a lover. He was a lover. “Yes. But, you can play the 'Sith'ari' card, yes? So it evens itself out in the end.”

This seemed to placate the human. Arrogant brat. He learned from the best though, after all. 

“And you haven't told me to stop...” He whispered, darkly, leaning over to brush against the younger man's ear, eliciting another shudder from Sidious. One that was not entirely from the cold of the Muun's body pressing against his. 

In was an unfortunate difficulty to position himself in a most satisfying way around the smaller human, but a difficulty he had more than enough practice to deal with. One step at a time, of course. Sliding an elongated finger down Sidious's neck, he moved to bite down into his shoulder. He could start off with something softer, nips, love bites, even a few honest kisses, but Sidious had been complaining about him going too slow. He bit down hard, the skin on Sidious's shoulder parting easily for each of his puncturing teeth. While the taste of blood was generally enough to turn his stomach, it was certainly... Satisfying.

Sidious didn't scream. That was fine though. He had time enough to get to that.

*

It hurt, of course it did. He grit his teeth against the pain, determined not to scream, or to moan at the intrusion. Without the force, he had no need for pain, no outlet either, yet still he seemed to crave it. His body leaned in without a thought, and when Plagueis moved up his neck, he bared it willingly. He had given into the thorough domination of his former master, and shame settled in his gut alongside his arousal. He hated it, absolutely hated it, but he loved-- wanted it, wanted to be--. 

He shuddered as the Muun's teeth scraped against the vulnerable veins of his neck, after leaving his shoulder an absolute mess. He found the jugular, holding it between his teeth, just shy of actually biting in. Palpatine was fully hard now, and he certainly couldn't hide it with how he was desperately seeking friction against the open air. Plagueis's hand wrapped around his thigh and he tried to twist into it, to make him _touch_...

Then Plagueis had let go of his neck and his breath was at his ear. If only he'd still been on his transpirator he wouldn't be able to be so tantalizing... Though that wasn't true, he'd always found a way. 

“May I?” He sounded breathy. Knowing Plagueis was just as aroused by this situation calmed his shame somewhat, and a very pleasant heat shot through him. He _wanted_

“I haven't told you to stop.” He replied, unable to muster the proper amount of annoyance for such a response. He couldn't see it but he knew Plagueis was smiling at that.

His head was jolted further to the side in an instant and Plagueis bit into him, opening his jugular like the predator he was and letting the blood spill. His moan was silent but this time when he twisted Plagueis finally, finally took him in hand, 

“Please... Please...” He was becoming lightheaded, no longer caring about petty things like shame or dignity. Soon even trivialities such as his own name were out of reach. He couldn't think much but he could feel and he felt _good_. Just before he was about to pass out from the blood loss, (and oh yes that was the strange substance running down his body wasn't it? It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.) He felt a tingling sensation as his Master healed him, stopping the blood flow and leaving him with just enough energy to keep him conscious.

*

Sidious was beautiful.

“Is it good?” He asked, knowing Sidious certainly couldn't answer. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” A broken moan was his only response. He'd spilled more than enough blood to slick him up for the act itself, and it was a trivial matter for Plagueis to keep it from drying. Besides something about his former apprentice covered in his own blood, being fucked by it, by him, spoke to the darkness inside of him. He was still the most powerful Sith Lord. He had stopped death again for his apprentice, his _partner_ , his _Sidious_.

“Mine. You are mine.” _And I am yours..._ “I...” Sidious was in no state to register anything he said into memory. “I love you.” No verbal response to that but the younger man pushed and twisted against him, wanting more. Sidious always wanted more, didn't he? “Alright, alright, I'm not that cruel.”

He took him slowly at first, until he was fully sheathed inside his former apprentice. Sidious could only reply with sobbing moans of pleasure as his cock twitched harder under his fingers. It had been so long... In fact in a way he could say, he realized with a trill going through his hearts, in this new body he was still a virgin. Well, not anymore. He pulled out and slammed back in, rocking him forward, hard. He'd taken that now. Again. 

“You will _always_ be mine, Sidious.” And now he had decided Sidious would be fine to keep up with the blistering pace they were used to, absolutely slamming into him, giving him no time to recover from one thrust pushing him into the floor, bruising his knees most like, before he fucked into him again. “I know no one else can fuck you like I do, like you need.” Sidious would never even allow himself to be so dominated by, at the mercy of someone else. “You still trust me don't you? You _love_ me, don't you?”

He didn't expect Sidious to answer in his state, but he caught the choked out, breathy words all the same.

“Yes... Love... Love you...”

It was intoxicating. 

He angled himself just right, fucked his _partner_ just right. And thankfully his new body was _exactly_ like the old one, though he wouldn't have minded familiarizing himself all over again with exactly what made his partner tick...

Sidious managed to moan out a broken “M-Master...” When he finally reached his peak, spilling over the Muun's fingers. So warm, everything about humans was so _warm_... Plagueis growled, bending over double to bite down into Sidious's already ruined shoulder as he found his own release in the younger human's broken body. 

No reason to wreck his other shoulder, he should at least be able to hold one lightsaber soon after this...

Sidious collapsed into his arms and he was a bit surprised to see he had succumbed to unconsciousness already. Pity that. Though he supposed the new body would need some breaking in after all. He ran a hand through the vibrant red hair of his partner before picking him up and depositing him on the forgotten bed of the barracks cabin. Perhaps he'd have to see if Sidious would allow him to fuck him through that unconsciousness... He frowned for a moment, mulling something over. Next time. He wrapped himself around Sidious in the bed, which was probably not meant for two people, holding him. He'd ask him when he woke.

Certainly Sidious would be less angry to know he'd been fucked after he'd passed out than to know he'd been _cuddled_. Plagueis smiled. Yes, that would be a fun fight. And one he'd most assuredly win. And then next time...

Well, that would have to wait. 

*

“Plagueis.”

“Sidious.”

“Why are you...?” He gestured around them. _In bed with me? Holding me?_

“Because I wanted to.” Of course, why did he even ask? “Do you not like it?”

“Its fine.” Perhaps a little odd to be watched by someone who didn't really sleep, but... “You are going to take these off aren't you?” He gestured to the force suppressors. “Because if this was a ploy to get rid of me, _stopping_ me from dying was probably not the way to go.” Neither would making sure he'd be brought back in the first place but...

Plagueis unlocked the suppressors and the flood of connection nearly knocked him out again. Oh there was the _power_ that felt so heady...

“Maybe next time you should wear these...” Palpatine grumbled, though he wasn't feeling as annoyed as he probably should be.

“Oh but I don't need them, dear partner of mine, I don't have nearly as many hangups as you do.”

Hangups? He didn't have hangups. And even if he did he certainly didn't have more. “If we are _partners_ you should submit to me too, don't you think?”

“As you wish, My Emperor.” Plagueis gave an annoying flourish to accent his words. “Anything you desire.”

And oh how he wanted to take him up on that, but vengeance and reconquering the Galaxy were tasks that weren't going to accomplish themselves.

So that would have to wait.


End file.
